The Dragon Lord (Re-Write)
by Draco1997
Summary: (Complete Re-Write) 10 years of missing their heir and his bestfriend. The Outcast and Berserkers teaming up. Tribes coming together. A new tribe showing up out of the blue. Are they friend or foe? How will the archipelago handle such a huge change? Will it rise to a new era or will it burn into ashes? Read and find out.
1. Prolouge

**_(A/N This is the complete re-write of 'The Dragon Lord' this time I'll be taking my time working on it the way it was attended to be. See you guys next time!)_**

 ** _(The Dragon Lord)_**

 ** _(Prologue)_**

 **** ** _(Rain's Hand, Sundas 11_** ** _th_** ** _)_**

 ** _"_** _…Leaving, what do you mean you're leaving?" Draco asked confused "I mean I'm leaving Berk and you should to" Hiccup replied rubbing under Toothless's chin "Why? We've been able to hide our dragons for this long and I bet we could do it a little longer"_

 _"It's not just about the dragons, I've been planning to leave for a long time and now that I've got Toothless, I can do just that (He looks over at Galaxy and Draco) why not come with me?" Draco shrugs "I'm not sure, I guess it's because we don't have a plan" Draco smirks and Hiccup is confused "What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean you just plan to up and leave, what if they decided to come after us, then we're in trouble if they found us again, so I thought why not come up with a plan to make them have no reason to come after us" Hiccup was rubbing the back of his head "That… that could possibly work in our favor, but what are we going to do to pull that off?"_

 _"Simple, we fake your death" he looked at Draco confused again "What?"_

 _"It's what it sounds like, we fake your death"_

 _"How are we going to do that and what about you?"_

 _"Don't worry about me, I'll just get exiled after killing you" this kind of freaked Hiccup out "How do you plan on doing that?"_

 _"We'll use boar blood, we'll splatter it around on the ground, put some blood on the myself and my sword, we'll have to find a place to kill you first"_

 _"How about the edge of a cliff" Hiccup suggested._

 _"That could work, now we just need to…" we were interrupted with the sound of our dragons growling. Draco pulled out his sword getting into a defense stance "Show yourself!" Draco yelled. No one came out but instead the bushes rustled "I'm going to go after them, you stay here and watch the dragons" Hiccup only nodded. Draco took off after the intruder._

 _Draco could see the outline of the intruder but it's hard to keep up through all these woods but luckily for him his knows these woods like the back of his hands. He took a left taking another path hoping that the person would take the path in front of him. He was getting closer to the other path and heard someone running as he got closer. He took the risk and dived forward luckily tackling the intruder._

 _They landed on the ground hard but not hard enough to harm them. He rose into a sitting position and was met with beautiful blue eyes "Astrid?" he questioned as he looked down at the girl "How could you?" she whispered. He didn't hear her "How could you have betrayed your people?" she whispered again but louder this time._

 _"My people? I was never one of you" he harshly replied, "My so-called people have done nothing but ridiculed me because I'm not as big as them or because I hang out with Hiccup the so-called runt" she looked away but tried to get out from under him. He grabbed his sword that was lying next to them and placed it against her neck "You know I can't let you go until you hear me out first" she goes still but still avoids eye contact._

 _"Have you ever felt useless before Astrid? Of course, you haven't, if you knew what it felt like to be picked on by everyone for being small and unskilled, that's what Hiccup had deal with but now he's got a chance to get away from it all and you want to ruin that, tell me Astrid why?"_

 _She looks up at him "Because he's weak and a coward and his betrayed his own kind" he puts more pressure on her neck "Then what does that make me?"_

 _"You're different then him, you know how to wield a sword, you know how to fight but now that I saw that you've sided with the dragons my thoughts about you have changed"_

 _"Well, that's all I wanted to know" she closed her eyes as the pressure on her neck got heavier waiting for the worse to come but it didn't, instead her lips were met with his and the blade was now back on the ground. She was stunned by his sudden change of action. After he pulled away, he sat up looking down at her._

 _"I know you think you're doing the right thing and it would consider to be the right thing, but would you just look the other way until tonight, he'll be gone by then" she just stared at him stunned._

 _"You then can tell them whatever you want but promise me you'll wait till tonight" she was still stunned but slowly nodded her head. He gave her a sad smile "Thank you" he got off her before heading back to the cove where Hiccup and the dragons were._

 ** _(Couple of hours later)_**

 _Astrid did as she promised and waited for tonight to tell everyone that she saw Draco talking to a dragon and she lead them to where she heard Draco and Hiccup were talking about but when they got there, they saw Draco on his knees with blood splattered on him and his sword as well as the ground in front of him and the edge._

 _The chief was shocked but that quickly turned into worry "What happened here?" he asked in a shaky tone, but Draco just sat there in silence. The chief looked around and saw what looked like… no it was part of Hiccups tunic "What. Happened. Here." He asked more sternly but still got silence. The Chief then ordered his men to grab the boy and take him to the cells until they decided what to do with him._

 _Later that night they decided to have him exiled._

 _The next was the day that Draco Ryder was going to be sent away for murder of the chief's son. The whole village was at the docks watching as Draco was being escorted to a small boat, some of the villagers were yelling slurs while the others were giving him death glares._

 _Stoick threw Draco onto the small boat staring him down. Draco didn't look him in the eye but that was because his eyes were on Astrid. Her eyes held sadness in them she wanted to say something and stop them, but she couldn't find the words. His eyes told her not to worry she knew he was right, but her heart couldn't help but ach._

 _"It's time traitor" the chief spat._

 _Draco turned his back on Berk but took one more look at Astrid before he sailed off into the horizon. The village slowly went back to normal after a couple of days, but some were still broken from the events that happened Astrid being one of them. She took quiet a liking to Draco after getting to know him but now she couldn't tell him how she felt about him._

 _The second was Fishlegs. He was friends with Hiccup and Draco once but stopped when he got threatened that he'll start getting picked on as well._

 _The last person that was upset was Gobber, Draco and Hiccup were his apprentices and good ones too but something about this was bothering Gobber though 'They were so close so why would Draco kill him' he thought._

 ** _(Rain's Hand, Middas 14_** ** _th_** ** _)_**

 _A couple of days have passed since then and lately Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs have all noticed that Astrid's been acting out of character lately. When they try to ask her if she was alright, she would answer 'I'm fine, I'm just tired' but her tones gives off another impression._

 _Even the chief, Gobber and her parents along with a couple of the other residents of Berk have notice this change in her. She's been avoiding people, she stopped practicing and even going to dragon training. When it's brought up why she stopped doing dragon training she would just shrug her shoulders._

 _Her parents became worried about her and went to go question her about her recent behavior but when they asked her or pretty much bugged her about it, she got all mad and stormed off. They didn't know what to do after that and decided that it would be best to leave her alone until she cools down._

 ** _(Three Hours later, Night)_**

 _After a couple have passed Astrid's parents became worried since Astrid hasn't returned home after storming out and it was already becoming dark. They head out into the village and began to ask those that were still out. Some would shrug their shoulders, other would say 'No' or 'I haven't seen her' eventually Astrid's parents ran into her friends and asked them if they know where she's at._

 _"_ _Have you four seen Astrid lately?" Mrs. Hofferson asked. The four teens look at one another with worried looks on their faces._

 _Turning back to the worried parents Ruffnut was the one to speak being the closes to Astrid then the rest "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson, we haven't seen her, we only saw her storm out of your house and went off into the woods but after that we haven't seen her since"_

 _They wanted to go into the woods and find their daughter, but it was to dark out to look for her. They called it the day and when fist light rolls around they'll go look for their daughter._

 ** _(Rain's Hand, Tirdas 15_** ** _th_** ** _)_**

 _The next morning didn't start out like anyone thought it would. Before the sun rose everyone was awoken by commotion coming from outside. Everyone ran out of their homes to see what was going on and found Stoick and one of Berk's fishermen talking to one another, well Stoick was talking, while the fisherman was yelling._

 _At first know one understood him until Stoick told him to calm down and speak slower "Calm down Mr. Ingerman and speak slowly, I can't understand you when you speak so fast" Mr. Ingerman took a deep breath and began to speak as slow as he can._

 _"_ _One of our fishing boats are missing" this shocked Stoick since he knows he hasn't sent anyone out yet._

 _"_ _Are you sure you didn't just miss count?" Mr. Ingerman looked offended._

 _"_ _Sir, I've kept count on each and every ship that comes and leaves port and I know one-hundred percent that we're missing a ship" Hearing this made the Hofferson's hearts drop. They went up to talk to Stoick._

 _"_ _Stoick, our daughter has been missing all night and she hasn't returned home, we're worried about her" Stoick knew how it felt to loose their kid, so it was easy for him to decide on what to do._

 _"_ _Mr. Ingerman, we'll talk more about the missing ship but right now we need to look for Astrid, I'm afraid to say it could've been her that took the ship" dismissing the missing ship for now Stoick got everyone that was available and went where the Hofferson's told them where they last heard where Astrid went off to._

 _Two hours have passed, and they've searched all over Berks forest and found no sign of Astrid. Thinking the worse Stoick told her parents that she could've been the one that stole the missing fishing ship and sailed away off to who knows where. Hearing this devastated the two and through the rest of the day, all of Berk was once again in a depressing state._

 ** _(Mid-Year, Middas 16_** ** _th_** ** _)_**

 **** _Two years have passed, and it seems that everyone except the Hofferson's have accepted that their daughter won't be coming back and could possibly have died out there at sea. The only other ones that still thought of Astrid were the other teens that were her age._

 _The four teens were meeting at the old abandoned watch tower and have been there for a few hours now sitting in silence, occasionally say a few words but not a lot to be considered a full conversation._

 _"_ _You know, it's still weird to think that just two years ago Hiccup and Astrid were both alive but now they're both dead" Tuffnut comments._

 _"_ _How do you know she's dead, she could've made it to another island or one of the neighboring tribes" Fishlegs shook his head._

 _"_ _That's not likely, the closes neighboring island is outcast isle and if you remember that there was a storm a day later after finding out that she went missing, if the storm didn't get her then the dragons might have" Ruffnut glared at Fishlegs._

 _"_ _Fishlegs, do you ever have hopeful thoughts?" She asks the heavy teen. He just lowers his head shutting up._

 _After that small conversation they were back to being quite not knowing what else to talk about but that didn't last long because they all heard the sounds of footsteps with a thud walking up the ramp._

 _"_ _Aye kiddo's, I see you're still missing your friend" they didn't say anything. Gobber limps over to the other side of Fishlegs sitting down next to him._

 _"_ _You know she would've wanted us to move on" they still said nothing. Gobber with nothing else to say without making them miss her more he shuts up and sits there with them in silence._

 _Another twenty-minutes passed until everyone began to leave to go home even though it's still light out, they just didn't want to do anything that day leaving Gobber by himself._

 _He looks out towards the ocean and began to wonder something 'Why would she leave without telling anyone, she could've at least said something to me, I wouldn't have said anything to anyone' even though he may not know the reason behind her leaving but deep in the back of his mind something is telling him that he does know, and he just doesn't know it yet._


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N Finally! I was able to finally finish this chapter. I've been having a busy couple of months and now I'll have time to update from here on out. Also I hope that all of you had a wonderful holiday and a Happy New Years since I won't be updating then since I'll be with family and all.**

 **Enough small talk let's get on with the chapter! I Hope you guys like it and I'll see you guys the weekend after this one!)**

 ** _(Chapter One)_**

 ** _(First Seed, Morndas 1_** ** _st_** ** _) (10 Years later) (15 Days Left)_**

 _Ten years have passed, and a lot has happened in the last ten years. After the first two years passing, the next year followed with a massive snow storm locking everyone in the great hall for a couple of days. Within that year they also had to deal with the outcast on multiple occasions which has caused them some loses._

 _The next three years were just constant raids, repairs, and dealing with the dragons along with the Berserkers that have turned against Berk. They don't know why they turned on them, but it mostly had to do with something about Dagur taking over the Berserkers after his father passed away. Dagur has been a deranged lad but now with him being chief, he's now one of the most dangerous people out there. He's attacked Berk and a couple of other tribes within just one year._

 _Two years after that they were having none stop dragon raids but not long after the raids got worse, they suddenly disappeared. Stoick wanted to know if they were the only ones with this happening to them so he sent out a parchment to the neighboring tribes. Weeks later he got a return from two out of the five tribes saying the same thing and that the dragons disappeared._

 _Not knowing why that was happening Stoick took that chance and went to attack the nest. In the middle of that year they finally were able to gather a fleet of people and ships from neighboring tribes that were willing to go along with this trip but upon arriving at the next after a week journey they found it abandoned except for the reminisce of a massive dragon as well to what looks like a battle that happened there way before they got there._

 _A year after that, Berk began to hear rumors of another tribe slowly growing and making a name for themselves. At first the people of Berk were curious about the new tribe but when they asked the traders if they had anything that they could tell about the new tribe, but all the traders said the same thing._

 _"_ _Sorry, we can't say, we were told not to" or "that they haven't been there" After not being able to find out anything about this new tribe everyone on Berk eventually forgot about it and moved on even though they would occasionally here things about that tribe._

 _The last year they began to get reports of Dagur and the outcasts have joined forces and began to take over tribes by either burning them to the ground or enslaving them. The remaining tribe and their chiefs have decided to meet up and come up with a plan on how to deal with them._

 **(Present Day/Time)**

Stoick along with Gobber, Spitelout, Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson, Mr. Ingerman, and a couple of guards were on their way to the isle of the Bog-Burglars which is where they decided to hold the meeting. They've been at sea for a couple of days, now they were about a couple of hours away from the island and before they get there Stoick has something to say to those who came along.

"When we arrive, all of you will have to keep all of your belongings near you at all cost and need to check yourself often just to make sure that nothing was taken from you, we don't need to go accusing them for stealing anything that they didn't" Gobber couldn't help but comment on that.

"'ow could we not accuse them, they are the Bog-Burglars after all and they're known for thieving" Spitelout jumps in "And that they're a tribe of mostly women, even their chief is a woman"

"A woman that could give you a ran for your money" Gobber whispers. Spitelout didn't hear him.

"Even so, we'll need to be on our best behavior while we're there, this is their turf and we won't have any say if something wrong happens" Stoick states.

After Stoick was done talking everyone went back to their rowing. The only ones that weren't rowing was Gobber and Stoick. Gobber went up to Stoick's side and stood next to him and said "Aye Stoick, I've been wondering if it was a good idea to leave the twins and Snotlout all by themselves without any of us watching them?" Gobber whispers.

"They're not alone, Bucket and Mulch are watching them to make sure that nothing happens while we're gone" Deep in Gobbers mind, he knows that it wasn't a good idea to leave those two to watch over all of Berk, but whatever Stoick says, goes.

"I guess we'll be coming back to a burnt down village" Gobber mumbles low enough to where Stoick couldn't hear.

Gobber hobbles over back to where he was sitting and joined in on the rowing once again but while doing that, he let his mind wonder on the event ten years ago. He still can't get over the loss of Hiccup's death and Draco's banishment. He still didn't understand why he did that, 'they were friends so why kill the lad?' he wondered.

Over the course of ten years, whenever he had time, he would search around Berk hoping to find anything that would tell him something and why it happened the way he did, Yes, he knew that Hiccup had a crush on the Hofferson, but he also knew that the lass didn't like the lad back. Another thing, Hiccup isnt a violent lad so standing up to Draco to talk about the lass isnt like him.

The more he thought about it the less he understood, and he's been doing this for the past ten years. The only thing that keeps coming into mind is that they planned something, or Hiccup just had enough and asked Draco to end his life.

 _"_ _Gobber?"_

Gobber knew of the lads bullying but did nothing about it. He should've done something about it then it wouldn't have come down to this but the other thing that he's wondered was why did Draco go along with it.

 _"_ _Gobber?"_

Draco always kept Hiccup out trouble as well pulled him out of any sticky situation that he got himself into, he's even saved him from his tortures a couple of times in the past and after that Hiccup wasn't picked on that much. As long Draco was around him no one bothered him.

But now thinking about it Gobber realized that he has noticed that Hiccup didn't always seem to like being saved by him all the time. Thinking about it a little more Gobber also realized that Draco was changing a lot then how he was when he first showed up on Berk.

Before Gobber could think of anything else Gobber heard his name and it pulled him away from his thoughts. Gobber blinks his eyes looking around him to see that everyone was staring at him and Stoick standing in front of him.

"What is it?" Gobber asks Stoick.

"Were you paying any attention to anything that I was saying?" Gobber shrugs his shoulders which told Stoick that he wasn't paying attention.

"(Sighs) Gobber, I'm going need you to be on Midgard so that nothing gets passed you when we arrive or if something happens that the rest of us don't see, also I'm going to want someone to be with me when we go meet Big Boobed Bertha in her hall and I chose you to be that person while the others go to the end and get everything ready for our stay" Gobber just shook his head understanding every word that he said but he didn't have anything to say back so he stayed quite.

"Now that you're caught up, I want everyone to row to their limit, so we can get there before nightfall hits" Everyone did as he said and began to row as fast as they can (Which wasn't much) lucky for them it wasn't that much further till they could see the island.

 **(Couple of Hours Later)**

Those couple of hours didn't take long to pass since the Bog Burglar island was now in sight. The island was a little bit bigger then Berk but there's a lot more people in this tribe then Berk does and most of the people were women and so little men.

They don't know how those men can deal with all those women, but they have to give them props for being able to do it the men of Berk would doubt that any of them could handle that many women even if it was for one day.

"Remember what I said, keep all you things close to your person, you don't want something valuable to disappear right from under you" Stoick reminded his fellow vikings. They nodded making sure to reminded themselves to check their person before and after they leave the ship.

From where they were, they could see that there was a couple of other ships from other one of the other tribes. The flag that the ship flew was the one from the Lava-louts. That wasn't the only tribe though, another ship flew the flag from the Peaceables.

The Peaceable tribe was a tribe that had non-confrontational and non-militaristic way of life, they are mostly based on fishing and agriculture. The tribe would usually avoid going to meetings like this or even be seen on another tribes island but if they're here then something big is happening.

"What do you think brought them 'ere?" Gobber asked Stoick.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it must be important, they never come to meetings like this no matter what" Stoick responses.

The ship entered the docks slowly while the men that were on the docks tied rope on the rails to keep it in place so that it won't away. A wooden plank was place between the ship and the dock so that everyone on the ship can get off "You must be Stoick the Vast" Stoick nods.

"My name is Scot, I'm your guide for the day and later I'll take you to see our chieftess, now if you'll follow me, I'll show you around, First I'll take you to see where you'll be staying the night" Before following Scot they checked their person to see if anything was missing and so far, nothing was stolen.

They followed Scot from the docks all the way into the middle of the village. The village was bigger then the one back on Berk, even the docks were bigger. The houses also had a small difference in the design of how they built their houses.

While they walked through the village, they could make out some of the people from the other two tribes since each tribe had a different style then others and those from the other two tribes that are here were staring at the Berkians. It was mostly the peaceable tribe though.

In the past and still going on today the Peaceable tribe have been scared of the Berkians due to their 'Barbaric ways' and ever since they've avoided the Berkians but with everything that's happening the Berkians are the least of their problems.

"I still can't believe that they remember what happened back then" Gobber whispers.

"It wasn't that long ago" Stoick whispers back.

"It seemed a long to me" Stoick just shook his head.

Scot stopped in front of them and pointed towards a building on their right "This is where you're going to be staying, the other tribes have their own as well so that everyone doesn't start killing each other" Scot tried to make a joke out of it but failed since no body was laughing.

Scot seems disappointed by the response that he got but he wasn't going to cry over it, instead he went on with showing the Berkians around.

The tour of the island took about an hour to do since the island was big and all but the Berkians were impressed. The only thing they were impressed with was that they had two blacksmiths placed on either side of the island so if something happened to one, they had the other and they weren't too close to each other, so it wouldn't be easy for someone to take them both out at the same time.

Actually, the Berkians were quite jealous of them but they would never admit that out loud. When the tour ended Scot brought them back to the guest house that they'll be staying out for the time being.

"Now before I let you guys go, I do have to mention a few things first" Scot says looking over the Berkians to see if they're paying attention.

"Firstly, I would like to make it clear that fights are not aloud unless they're given permission and will be settled in the arena, second, don't cause anyone in the Peaceful tribe trouble, third, everyone has to be in their designated guest house by nightfall, and lastly if any of these rules are broken, you'll be placed in the cells" Scot explains.

The Berkians just looked at him wondering if he was serious but they got their answer when he started to laugh "Sorry, I just wanted to see the looks on your faces and it was worth it, all of those were made up but the Peaceful tribe part is real, they're here to discuss a few things and we don't need to be run off the island"

Gobber leans close to Stoick and whispers "It seems 'e got a few screws loose" Stoick nods agreeing with his friend.

"Now, I'll let you guys go, tomorrow the meeting will be held in our hall and it'll be around lunch, so enjoy the rest of the day and I suspect that you guys would like to get something to eat after traveling all the way here, so we had food prepared for those who've arrived" he gestures to the hall.

Compare to the hall that Berkians have theirs were a little bit smaller but it had more room then what it looks like from the outside, it's also decorated to fit the Bog Burglars style. Stoick turns to look at his fellow vikings and he could tell that they're just as hungry as he was.

"Ok, we'll be in the hall, it's been nice meeting you Scot" Stoick takes the led, leading his people to the hall but when they were far enough from Scot to where he can't hear them Stoick tells everyone to check their things just in case something is missing.

Seeing that nothing is missing off their persons they entered the hall. Upon entering the hall, they were met with the eyes of some of the other tribes, the way their eyes were looking at them though were ones of caution.

Stoick ignored their gazes and looked around the hall for a table that had food on it and wasn't occupied. The only table he was able to find was one in the very far corner of the hall, next to them would be a small group of people from the Lava-Lout tribe. Stoick wasn't too fond of sitting next to them but it's the only table left that had food already prepared.

The Berkians followed their chief through the sea of tables while the gazes from the other tribes were still on them not letting them out of their sights. Spitelout was beginning to get annoyed but Gobber spoke before Spitelout could say anything.

"I would stay quite if I were you" Gobber warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything" Spitelout defended but Gobber didn't believe it. He knew Spitelout too well and knows that eventually that he would say something and possible cause some trouble.

"You and I both know that you were going to say something if they were to continue to stare and if you remember what Stoick told us-" Spitelout cuts him off finishing his sentence.

"'I don't want anyone causing any trouble' yea, I know that, you don't have to tell me twice"

"Would you two stop, sit down and be quite" Stoick snaps at the two bickering vikings.

Everyone sat down at the table and dug in to the food that was in front of them. What laid in front of them was some fresh bread, mug of mead, some boar and chicken legs. This is kind of standard viking food.

"Ay Stoick, do you really think that bringing the other tribes together will work?" Astrid's mother Ingrid whispered from across the table.

"I'm not sure but it's right now the only option we have, if we could gather the remaining tribes that are left standing then we might have a chance" Stoick explains.

"Or get us all slaughter in one swoop" Stoick glares at Spitelout.

"Spitelout, if you have any idea's, please share" Spitelout was about to speak but realized that it's a trap that could get him in some trouble later. He stays quite.

"None, ok then, stay quite and don't stir up any trouble" Spitelout lets out a huff leaning in closer to his food.

"Stoick, what if Spitelout is right and all of this won't be enough to stop the Berserkers and Outcasts getting slaughtered in the process?" it was Astrid's mom.

"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard if this does turn ugly for us, we won't run, we'll stay and fight" that wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it'll have to do for now.

Having nothing else to say everyone stayed quite waiting for Stoick to resume talking. Before he could even get another word out someone from the table next to them. Everyone at the table turned their attentions to the voices, it was one of the Lava-Louts.

"Even IF we stay and fight it doesn't mean that they'll stop there, they'll continue on taking tribes one by one till it's just them, I think we should try our luck with…" the Lava-Lout went quite when his friends across from him hit him in the shoulder.

"What did we just talk about, we're not going to get them involved, remember?" the one before nodded his head.

"Good (looks over to the Berkians) don't listen to 'im" this Lava-Lout knows something that they don't.

The Berkians looked at them with suspicious eyes but didn't say anything instead they ignored them and went back to eating their food this time in silence. During the silence they could hear more and more about this new tribe that has popped up out of the blue, not wanting to listen the Berkians hurried up with their food and once finished they left the table to go back out.

There was still a little bit of light left before night falls so all the people of the Bog Burglar tribe they were still doing their daily duties before heading off to bed. The visiting tribes on the other hand have already went to their guest homes for the night.

Seeing the other tribes gone the Berkians thought that they should do the same and head on over to their guest house to rest for the night lucky for them it wasn't far of a walk.

The walk to the guest house took a couple of minutes, upon entering the guest house they were met with a familiar face. A young women with messy blonde hair, slim frame, a few freckles scatter over her cheeks, and a sword strapped to her side.

Some of the Berkians couldn't tell who it was but Gobber and Stoick knew, they knew too well who this lady women was "Hello Camicazi, I see you haven't changed much" Stoick greets.

"Wait! This is Camicazi, Hiccup's little friend?" Spitelout asks surprised.

"Hey Spitelout, nice to see you too" she says sarcastically.

"I see you haven't lost your sharp tongue" Stoick laughs.

"I see you haven't lost any weight" Cami retorts.

"She hasn't changed a bit" Gobber whispers to himself.

Cami turns to look at Gobber smiling "Aye Gobber, I see you're still around" she jokes.

"And I see ya still as troublesome as back then"

"I get that a lot, so, where's Hiccup?" the Berkians went still. Cami was confused with seeing how some of them looked sad.

"Lass haven't ya heard the news?" she shakes her head.

Gobber looks over to his friend to see that he won't be able to bring himself to tell her, so he'll take it in his own hands. He takes a deep breath then began to speak "Lass, we lost the lad ten years ago"

Her eyes slightly widened "How?" she asks calmly.

"The lad Draco killed him" she stayed calm "Why?"

"Don't know lass but he's not with us no more, neither I Astrid" Cami's expression hasn't changed, and it was kind of worrying Gobber. He knows that she'll keep on a strong face, but this is different.

"What happened to her?"

"She up and disappeared, to where, we don't know"

Cami stays quite for a little bit looking at each and every Berkian in the room. Her eyes landed back on Stoick "I'll see you all tomorrow" she says with a smile on her face.

That weirded the Berkians out, they were expecting that she would react differently but no, she just smiled and left. Gobber was now worried, he thought that she would be upset about Hiccup's death, she surprised him.

After closing the door behind her the Berkians looked at their chief to see that he was still looking where she was standing. Gobber was about to say something but he began to move turning around to look at his fellow tribesmen.

"Tomorrow morning, before the sun raises" that's all he said before he went to the room, he was going to stay in.

Everyone watched him until the doors closed behind him. The rest followed and went off to their rooms leaving just Gobber standing there thinking _"I 'ope she doesn't do anything stupid"_

Realizing that he was still the only one standing there he heads to his room to rest for the night hoping that she doesn't have something dangerous in mind for herself or them.

The night fell quick, the island's light's go out covering the village in darkness except for one young women. She was sitting at the edge of the docks looking out towards the ocean with a smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N I have returned! I know it's been a long while since I've updated this but with wanting to work on one story at a time it held off some of my other stories but now I'll be working on this one for a while. This chapter is a little short but since I don't know how politics work in that time period I had to shorten the meeting which in reality would've made the chapter longer and boring but this should be the only short chapter for a while unless otherwise.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I hope you like the chapter!)**

 ** _(Chapter Two)_**

 ** _(First Seed, Tirdas_** **** ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _) (14 Days Left)_**

The next morning was cold and cloudy making it clear that it'll be a gloomy day, at least for a while hopefully. Everyone that lives in the village were the first ones up along with the other chiefs and chieftess (there's only one chieftess) whom are already on their way to the hall where they're having the meeting.

The meeting doesn't start for another hour but right now Stoick had to get something to eat before the meeting since he doesn't know how long the meeting's going to go fill up than starve during a meeting that could last a couple of hours.

Once he arrived at the doors of the hall, he was met with Cami which who was leaving the hall seeming to be in a rush to get somewhere. Cami stopped when she saw Stoick stand there in front of her giving her a slight nod. She returns the nod and went on her way towards the docks.

Stoick watched as she walked away but something deep down, he has a bad feeling about her and it began when he told her about Hiccup passing. She didn't seem fazed by it and that gave a bad feel in his gut, but he can't worry about that right now they have a bigger problem on hand.

Entering the hall, he was met with the faces of the chief of the Lava-Louts sitting at one of the tables next to the door. They noticed Stoick entering the hall, the one chief from Lava-Lout tribe called him over "Aye Stoick, come seat with us, we have something to discuss"

Stoick knowing the chief of the Lava-Louts for quite some time, the discussions he's talking about are something that should be discussed in meeting and not out in public "You know that we can't discuss the matter without everyone and the meeting is an hour from now"

"It's not that, I want to discuss something else and it has to do with your dragon problem" this was the first.

"What about my dragon problem?" Stoick asks taking a seat across the Lava-Lout chief.

"Well, I know a group of people that could help" he whispers leaning closer to Stoick.

"Is it the unknown tribe that's popped up?" Stoick questions. The Lava-Lout chief shook his head and said "They call themselves dragon hunters, they've been known to successfully get rid of any dragon problem that any tribe have"

"What's the catch?" Stoick questions clearly aware that it isnt for free.

"As untrustworthy as ever, but you're right, there is a catch and it's to pay them a big fee for helping" that's not surprising.

"How much is this fee?"

"Don't know fa' sure but it's a lot, at least that's what I've heard" that wasn't any help.

"If you don't know than how did you come to know these 'hunters'?" Stoick asks curiously.

"One of their ships stopped by our island a couple of weeks ago, I even asked him about the fee, but he didn't know since he says that they choose 'after' the job's done" the Lava-Lout chief explains.

"So, you're saying that depending on the job the price could be high?" he nods. Stoick then adds "Have you thought about hiring them?"

"No way, besides, I haven't had a dragon problem for a long time now, and we never found out why, it's like they just disappeared" this had Stoick's attention.

"So, we weren't the only ones then"

"If it happened to you then that means whatever it is, it's chasing those demons away, or it could be 'his' doing, if you know who I'm talking about" he whispers the last part.

How could Stoick not know who he's talking about. Years ago, a man came in saying that he could help them with their dragon problems by controlling dragons. At first it was absurd but when he was laughed away after leaving the building caught fire followed by the sounds of roars. Only a couple of them survived.

"Yes, I know exactly who you're talking about and if it is 'him' then gods help us" he whispers the last bit.

"I don't think the gods could help us if it has anything to do with him, that man is a madman and bringing a couple of tribes together won't do anything to stop him, we might have to get outside help if it comes down to it"

"What kind of outside help?" Stoick was curious.

"There's a place called Rome and from the stories I've heard that they have a massive army at their disposal that could rival even his but getting them to help would cost a price, there's another place that's just a little ways east of Rome called Egypt, they have just as big as an army as Rome but reaching out to them would be the problem since getting there would take weeks and I doubt we would have that kind of time to spend"

"You got a point"

It was quite between the two men before a female voice coming from beside them. the two men turn to see Camicazi standing there "My mom told me to come get the chiefs and send them to the room that you'll be having your meeting"

Both Stoick and the Lava-Lout chief stood up from their seats and began to follow Camicazi to where ever this room is.

Reaching the room Camicazi opens the door which reveals a room with a decant fire pit which had chairs surrounding it. Also, Big Bertha and the chief from the Peaceful tribe were already waiting there for them.

"Now that everyone (that showed up) is here we can get started" Stoick and the Lava chief takes a seat around the pit as Bertha begins to speak.

"Now, as you all are aware that we're all here for one reason and it's that the Berserkers and Outcast have allied with one another to take the archipelago"

"We should've done something about them years ago before any of this could've happened"

"That's why we're here, to discuss what to do about them, and I have a suggestion"

"Form an alliance and take the fight to them?" The Lava Lout chief suggests.

"Yes and no, yes to the alliance but no to taking the fight to them, at least not yet, we need to know how much we're up against and what their plans are next"

"How do we do that?" Stoick asks

"I have a group out there doing some digging for us, they should be back soon"

Stoick felt curious and asks, "When did you have a group that could do such jobs?"

"Sorry Stoick but I can't say much about them, they want to keep themselves quiet for now"

"Then 'ow can we trust them?" asks the Peaceable tribe chief.

"You don't have to trust them but trust me, I've worked with these people in the past and they've been very helpful"

"How come we've never known about this?"

"Because they want to keep to themselves and only trust little amounts of people"

The Lava Lout chief slams on the table "Can we just stop talking and start acting, the longer we talk the more damage they can cause"

The other chiefs look at him "Would you calm down, that's why we're here discussing what to do but we can't act without an idea of what they're up too"

"We can't sit around and wait either"

The doors to the mess hall burst open revealing Cami who look to have been running "All the chiefs stood up thinking that something bad was happening. Cami runs over to her mom and whisper to her.

"Bertha, what's the matter?" Stoick asks.

She looks at Stoick for a second "Well it seems like—" one of the vikings from the Lava Lout clan comes barging in as if he was running.

"Sir!"

"What's the meaning of this!?"

"Sir, there are three dragons in the plaza and they have people with them" Cami was the first to run out Bertha was closely following behind her along with the other chiefs.

Outside of the mess hall they could see the three dragons and the three people standing next to them. The three people stood cladded in black demonic armor **(Daedric armor but more feminine)** the three stood with their weapons at the ready to protect their dragons.

The three dragons were unique to all vikings since two of them were a mix of black, greyish and silver Deadly Nadders while the other was what most wouldn't know about, it's a Sword Stealer. The dragons didn't seemed to be bothered by the people surrounding them with weapons but still kept an eye on everyone just in case.

Bertha looks at the other chiefs "Can you tell your people to stand down?" the other chiefs looked at her crazy.

"We'll tell them once we get rid of those demons" the Lava lout chief says.

"Stoick can you tell your people to step down?"

"Sorry Bertha but we can't—" he stops to see that his brother walked up to one of the three people and began to speak to one. He made his way up there to stop him, but it was too late.

Spitelout charged at the tallest one but with a quick swing of the other ones sword it broke cut Snotlout's mace in two then uses the palm of its hand on his forehead pushing him back a foot or two.

Stoick looks around to see if anyone was going to jump in but when he Bertha's tribe do nothing but stand there without their weapons, he turns to look at her "You have something's to explain" he warned.

He turns back to see that the three plus their dragons were looking at them "Everyone! lower your weapons!"

"Stoick! What's going on?" Gobber hobbles towards his friend.

"That's what I'm wanting to know" everyone was hesitant but slowly lowered their weapons wondering what's going on here.

When everyone's weapons were lowered the tallest out of the three began to walk up to Big Bertha along with removing their helmet to reveal a beautiful tall women with long golden hair and amber colored eyes. Her skin was pure white free of scars and looks smooth as clouds. The other two also revealed themselves to be also women.

The shortest out of the two had ginger color hair, freckles spread all over her face and her eyes were also an amber color to them.

The last one was a strange one. She had silver hair around shoulder length. She has smooth looking skin just like the first but her eyes, they were covered by a black fabric, but she seemed to be looking at the tallest one as if she could see her.

"Chief Bertha, nice to see you again" the tall one greets bowing her head a little bit.

"You're a little early, like usual"

"We have information on the Berserkers and Outcasts next move"

Bertha looked serious "Follow me into the hall but—" she was looking at the dragons that were standing behind them. The tall women looked and whistled at the dragons making them take off into the sky and fly off to who knows where.

Bertha nods mentally thanking her for doing that "Your welcome" she smiles.

"Bertha, you going to explain all of this back in the hall" she nods. The other chiefs head back on inside while Bertha led the three women into the hall.

Everyone else, except for the Bog Burglars were watching the chiefs and the three strange women head for the hall "Gobber, what's going on?" Mr. Ingerman asks.

"I don' know lad but 'opefully Stoick will explain everything" Gobber watches as they enter but two of the women stayed outside and stood at the door making sure that no one enters. Or at least that's how it looks.

Back in the hall the tallest one along with the chiefs sat in the hall Stoick, Lava Lout chief, the Peaceable Chief, Big Bertha and the strange women sat in the hall about to discuss the information they've gathered. But before they would start that Stoick looks at Bertha and asks.

"You going to explain what's going on and why they were flying those demons?" he asks angrily.

Bertha looks at the women nodding her head to speak "I'll do the explaining" Stoick didn't like that but let it happen. She continues "First off, my name is Frey Ambers, I one of few generals and information gatherers from where I live which I won't name off"

"Why not?" the Lava Lout cuts off.

"Because I was told not to until otherwise, back to the situation at hand, we've gathered that the Berserkers and the Outcasts next target will be here followed by Berk so on and so on, they have a fleet of one hundred heading this way as we speak and will be here in four days' time" the chiefs gasps.

"A hundred, so much" The peaceable chief whispers.

"How do we know any of this is fact?" Stoick asks clearly wanting to head back to Berk.

"Stay and find out but we're telling you what we know, but we did destroy a little bit of the fleet after we heard of their plans, so it might be longer before they make a move"

"If that's true how long do we have?"

"About a week or so"

"That should give us enough time to get prepared" Bertha whispers to herself. She then looks at Frey "Thank you for this information"

Frey bows "You're welcome, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving—" Stoick stands up "Hold on one second, Bertha explain why you're getting help from people that ride those demons?" he demands.

"Stoick, with way things are going we need any help we can, even if they are riding our enemies, they offered to help so I took it, I'm thinking about the safety of my people and if means getting help from those who ride dragons so be it" she explains.

"Wait a second, Stoick, as in from Berk?" Stoick looks at Frey who seems to be interested now.

"Yes?"

"I've heard a few things about you and Berk, I'm sorry about your son" Stoick took a step back before speaking "How do you know of my son?"

"From Johann, he likes to tell his stories" she smiles while she walks out of the hall.

They waited until she left the hall but when the door was still open, they heard Cami speak to one of the girls. Once the door closed Stoick and the other tribe chiefs they looked at Bertha and the Lava Lout asks, "How did you find those three?"

"It was during a skirmish with an Outcast scouting party we were surely done for but that's when a couple of dragon riders came fire down at the Outcast ships burning them and the people that rode them slaughtered the Outcast, Once it was over Frey, she came up and asked to talk to who ever the chief was and was brought back to the Bog Burgler island, they were brought to me and offered to help but not without a price" she explains.

"What was the price?"

"To use our island for resource, at first I was going to refuse but when I noticed how many riders came with them, I couldn't say no with the fear of my tribe burning to the ground"

"So, they're using fear to control you?" she shook her head.

"At first that's what I thought but they've been really kind to us and the only resource they've been using is food or supplies from our forge, they even began to trade with us"

"Do you know where their island is?" she shook her head again.

"No, they wouldn't say and more or less won't"

"Why is that?" The Peaceable tribe chief asks.

"Because their lord won't allow them"

"Lord?"

"Yes, Lord, supposedly they have a Lord that they owe their life too, but they won't say his name either but enough of them, now that we got information of their next move, we should think of ours" she really wanted to stop before she says too much.

The meeting went on for a couple of hours finally coming to an end near midday almost until night fall. By this time everyone has either went back home or were waiting outside the hall to get something to eat but had to wait until the chiefs were finished with their meeting but once the meeting was done, they all got bombarded with questions about the three women and their dragons.

The only told the people who were actually curious that they didn't find anything out about them because they weren't allowed to know anything due to their _Lord_ not wanting any of them to know where or who they are.

The chiefs told those who came with them that they would discuss what they can back at their guest houses but after everyone who hasn't eaten, eats at the hall then they'll discuss everything. There wasn't that many that was eating at the hall at least so it didn't take long before everyone returned back to their housing.

Once everyone has returned to their housing the chiefs began to explain to those who came along with them. Stoick sat with those who came with him and began to explain the situation. They were taken aback when they heard that their home was next after the Bog Burglars "Do we 'ave a plan?" Gobber asks.

"Yes, we plan to rally everyone from each tribe and bring them back here before their fleet arrives and hopefully defeat them here"

"Stoick, what about the three strange people that road the dragons?" Mr. Ingerman asks. Stoick couldn't help but glare when remembering about those three.

"They're not joining in, we don't need them"

"Are they going to be an issue?" Mrs. Hofferson asks.

"It doesn't matter, the next time we see them we'll take them down" Stoick says with a low voice.

"Stoick, what's the plan?" Gobber asks.

"We're leaving for Berk tomorrow morning, we'll rally everyone who can fight and return" it was simply, and they liked it. This might be the end of the Berserker and Outcast rein of terror. Stoick stands up.

"Everyone needs to get some rest we'll be heading out before day break" Everyone nods their heads before heading to their separate rooms.

The conversations with the other tribes men went almost the same way and the chiefs all decided the same thing deciding to leave before day break to head back to their home island to rally everyone and then return.


	4. Happy 4th of July!

**(A/N Happy 4th of July to everyone! This coming weekend there will not be an update for any story that's out there on the fanfiction site. I will say that a new story will be uploaded soon along with a new chapter for one of my other stories. The story is going to be based off of the Star Wars franchise.**

 **This will be uploaded to all of my stories and that should be all for now. I hope you enjoy the holiday and fireworks!)**


	5. Not an update! But important!

**(A/N Before I get into why this isn't an update, I would like to say happy holidays and happy New Years! I know I'm late but let me explain what's going on.**

 ***To start out I would like to say that I'm sorry for not uploading recently. My work has lost two people within a short amount of time and I've had to work more hours then usual which isn't giving me a lot of free time to write.**

 ***Two, When I do have time I'm using it to work on idea's for how upcoming chapters for all my stories would/could possibly go and the possible sequels that will follow.**

 ***Lastly, When I have free time I put it towards a new mod that I've been working on for Skyrim Special addition on xbox one right now. I've been working on bringing the (Dragon Lord) story to life in mod form so I've been focused on that too. But I'll be taking a break from modding and going to put the focus on writing more but with the extra hours I'm putting into my job I won't be able to do it as often.**

 **Thank you for your understanding and patience's and within a week or so more chapters will be uploaded. Again thank you for the understanding!)**


End file.
